Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 014
サイコショッカー！？ | romaji = Vāsasu Saiko Shokkā!? | japanese translated = VS Psycho Shocker!? | episode number = 14 | japanese air date = January 5, 2005 | english air date = October 28, 2005 | japanese opening = Rising Weather Hallelujah | japanese ending = Borderline Battle | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = | animation director = Chi Man Park }} "A Spirit Summoned", known as "VS Psycho Shocker!?" in the Japanese version, is the fourteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on January 5, 2005 and in the United States on October 28, 2005. A group of three students manage to summon the spirit of "Jinzo", who attempts to gather souls for its own resurrection. Summary collapses through the door of Slifer Red.]] Winter vacation at Duel Academy has begun, and most of the students have gone home. For those that stayed, there are no classes, so they can Duel whenever and wherever they want. Chumley Huffington and Professor Banner sit in the dining hall of the Slifer Red dorm, watching Syrus Truesdale and Jaden Yuki Duel. Jaden Summons "Elemental Hero Clayman", while Syrus has "Cycroid" and "Gyroid" out. In the forests, an Obelisk Blue student, Torrey is running and calling for help, screaming that his friends have been taken. He collapses through the door into the room that the others occupy. Jaden walks over to him and says how it looks like Torrey has just seen a ghost. Torrey then states that the spirit of "Jinzo" has taken his friends. and his two friends before contacting Jinzo]] He explains that he and two of his fellow Obelisk Blue students (Isaka and Mukouda in the Japanese version, both go unnamed in the English version) have begun an attempt to contact Duel Spirits. After several failures, they succeed in contacting the spirit of "Jinzo", who told them it would need three sacrifices in order to manifest itself. Assuming that Jinzo meant cards, they agree and his friends disappear one by one, so Torrey realizes that Jinzo had meant three people when referring to the sacrifice, and that he must be next. He attempted to leave the island on a ferry, but could see Jinzo waiting for him on board, dressed in a trenchcoat and hat. The lights in the dorm suddenly all fail, and Jinzo appears, grabbing Torrey and running off. The others give chase, and track him to the island's central power supply station. Jinzo appears, and Jaden offers himself as a sacrifice in place of Torrey and his friends, on the condition that he and Jinzo Duel first, with everyone going free if Jaden wins, and Jaden becoming the third sacrifice if he loses. Jinzo agrees, and begins his turn. Lacking a Duel Disk, he uses the electric power surrounding him to manifest cards for himself, with his hand appearing in front of him, similar to Duels that utilized the original version of the Duel Disk in the second series anime. He Summons "Malice Doll of Demise" and then activates "Ectoplasmer", a Continuous Spell Card that forces both players to Tribute monsters during their respective End Phases to inflict damage to the opponent equal to half of the monster's ATK. Jinzo does so with "Malice Doll of Demise", inflicting 800 damage to Jaden. " and "Emissary of the Afterlife" battle.]] Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Avian" and then Sets four cards. He then activates "Mirage of Nightmare", which will let him draw until he has four cards in his hand during Jinzo's Standby Phases, but he must discard and equal number of cards during his next Standby Phase. He attacks directly with "Avian", and is then forced to Tribute it with "Ectoplasmer", dealing a total of 1500 damage. Jinzo begins his turn, with "Malice Doll of Demise" Special Summoning itself from the Graveyard via its own effect during his Standby Phase. "Mirage of Nightmare" then activates, letting Jaden draw until he has four cards. He then plays his face-down "Emergency Provisions", sending "Mirage" to the Graveyard and gaining 1000 LP, while also circumventing the negatve effect of "Mirage of Nightmare" that would trigger during his own Standby Phase. Jinzo Summons "Emissary of the Afterlife" and wages a direct attack with it, but Jaden activates his face-down "A Hero Emerges", resulting in "Elemental HERO Sparkman" being Special Summoned from his hand. Jinzo opts to attack it with "Emissary of the Afterlife", destroying both monsters, but triggering the effect of his own, allowing both players to add a Level 3 or lower Normal Monster from their Decks to their hands. Jinzo selects "Thousand Eyes Idol", while Jaden chooses "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix". Jinzo attacks directly with "Malice Doll of Demise", and then Tributes it with "Ectoplasmer" to inflict another 800 damage. At this point, the lower half of Jaden's body has become transparent. Jinzo informs him that because he's lost over half of his LP, half of his body has essentially already been sacrificed. " is Summoned.]] Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Clayman" and then equips him with his face-down "Clay Wrap". He then uses "Polymerization", fusing it with "Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster". This sends "Clay Wrap" to the Graveyard, which lets Jaden destroys one Spell or Trap Card on the field. He chooses "Ectoplasmer". Jaden attacks directly, leaving Jinzo with only 500 LP. Jaden then Sets a card. Jinzo draws, stating that the time for his resurrection has come. "Malice Doll of Demise" is Special Summoned from the Graveyard via its own effect, and Jinzo Tributes it to Summon itself. He vanishes and then reappears on the field, in front of his cards. He states that his resurrection won't be truly complete until Jaden is sacrificed. He destroys "Rampart Blaster" using his own attack. Chumley comments that with "Jinzo" on the field, neither player will be able to activate Traps. Jaden Summons "Wroughtweiler" and ends his turn. Jinzo begins his next turn, Summoning "Spirit Caller". He destroys "Wroughtweiler" himself, letting Jaden add "Clayman" and "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to his hand. He attacks directly with "Spirit Caller" and then equips himself with "Amplifier", which causes his own effect to target only Jaden, meaning Jinzo may still activate Traps. defeat.]] Jaden plays "Pot of Greed" and Summons "Elemental HERO Bubbleman", who he then equips with "Bubble Blaster". Jaden attacks "Spirit Caller", but Jinzo activates his face-down "Spirit Barrier", allowing him to negate Battle Damage so long as he controls at least one monster. Jaden plays "Fairy of the Spring", adding "Clay Wrap" from his Graveyard to his hand, before setting a card to end his turn. Jinzo attacks "Bubbleman", but its destruction as well as the Battle Damage is negated when Jaden sends "Bubble Blaster" to the Graveyard. Jinzo Sets a card. Jaden draws "Winged Kuriboh" and its spirit appears next to him, with Jaden saying that it, unlike Jinzo, does not need sacrifice to power itself, as it is linked to Jaden's own heart. He then Summons "Clayman" and equips him with "Clay Wrap", before fusing it with "Bubbleman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Mudballman". With "Clay Wrap" sent to the Graveyard, Jaden destroys "Amplifier", whose own effect takes "Jinzo" with it. Jinzo disappears, but its spirit possesses the unconscious body of Torrey to continue the Duel. He activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" in an attempt to Special Summon his own card from the Graveyard, but Jaden counters with his face-down "Solemn Judgement", paying half of his LP to negate the effect. Following that, he attacks directly with "Mudballman", winning the Duel. The ensuing explosion of energy knocks everyone backwards, but when they come to, Torrey and both of his friends are alive and well. Featured Duels Jaden Yuki vs. Syrus Truesdale Duel already in progress. Syrus controls "Gyroid" (1000/1000) and "Cycroid" (800/1000) while Jaden controls no cards. '''Jaden's turn' Jaden Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Clayman" (800/2000) in Attack Position. "Clayman" attacks and destroys one of Syrus' monstersIt is unknown how "Clayman" could have destroyed one of Syrus's monsters while remaining on the field as "Gyroid" has more ATK than "Clayman", while "Cycroid" has the same amount of ATK that "Clayman" has.. The Duel gets canceled at this point due to Torrey walking into the Slifer Dorm and collapsing onto the ground. Jaden Yuki vs. Jinzo Turn 1: Jinzo Jinzo draws. He then Normal Summons "Malice Doll of Demise" (1600/1700) in Attack Position. Jinzo then activates "Ectoplasmer". Now both players must Tribute one monster they control during their respective End Phases to inflict damage to their opponent equal to half of the Tributed monster's ATK. On Jinzo's End Phase, the effect of "Ectoplasmer" activates and he Tributes "Malice Doll of Demise" for its effect (Jaden: 4000 → 3200 LP). Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Mirage of Nightmare", while his hand contains "Emergency Provisions", "Polymerization", "A Hero Emerges", "Clay Wrap" and "Elemental HERO Avian". Jaden Normal Summons "Avian" (1000/1000) in Attack Position and Sets four cards. He then activates "Mirage of Nightmare". Now during each of Jinzo's Standby Phases, Jaden can draw cards until he has four cards in his hand, but during each of Jaden's Standby Phases, he must discard the same number of cards he drew via "Mirage of Nightmare". "Avian" attacks directly (Jinzo: 4000 → 3000 LP). On Jaden's End Phase, the effect of "Ectoplasmer" activates and Jaden Tributes "Avian" for its effect (Jinzo: 3000 → 2500 LP). Turn 3: Jinzo Jinzo draws. On Jinzo's Standby Phase, "Malice Doll of Demise" (1600/1700) is Special Summoned from his Graveyard in Attack Position via its own effect as it was sent to the Graveyard via the effect of a Continuous Spell Card. At the same time, the effect of "Mirage of Nightmare" then activates, allowing Jaden to draw four cards ("Elemental HERO Sparkman", "Draining Shield", "Elemental HERO Clayman", and "Wroughtweiler"). Jaden then activates his face-down "Emergency Provisions" to send "Mirage of Nightmare" to the Graveyard and gain 1000 LP (Jaden: 3200 → 4200 LP). Jinzo then Normal Summons "Emissary of the Afterlife" (1600/1600) in Attack Position. "Emissary of the Afterlife" attacks directly, but Jaden activates his face-down "A Hero Emerges" to force Jinzo to select a card in Jaden's hand. If it's a monster, Jaden can Special Summon it. Jinzo selects a card and Jaden reveals it to be "Sparkman". Because of that, Jaden Special Summons "Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. A replay occurs and Jinzo uses "Emissary of the Afterlife" to attack "Sparkman", causing both monsters to be destroyed in a Double KO. Since "Emissary of the Afterlife" was sent from the field to the Graveyard, its effect activates, letting both players select a Level 3 or lower Normal Monster from their Decks and add it to their hand. Jinzo adds "Thousand-Eyes Idol" to his hand, while Jaden adds "Elemental HERO Burstinatrix" to his hand. "Malice Doll of Demise" attacks directly (Jaden: 4200 → 2600 LP). On Jinzo's End Phase, the effect of "Ectoplasmer" activates and Jinzo Tributes "Malice Doll of Demise" for its effect (Jaden: 2600 → 1800 LP). Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Clayman" (800/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates his face-down "Clay Wrap", equipping it onto "Clayman". Now if the equipped monster is sent to the Graveyard, Jaden can destroy one Spell or Trap Card Jinzo controls. Jaden then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Clayman" and "Burstinatrix" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Rampart Blaster" (2000/2500) in Attack Position. Since "Clay Wrap" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to destroy "Ectoplasmer". "Rampart Blaster" attacks directly (Jinzo: 2500 → 500 LP). Jaden then Sets a card ("Draining Shield"). Turn 5: Jinzo Jinzo draws. During Jinzo's Standby Phase, "Malice Doll of Demise" (1600/1700) revives itself in Attack Position via its own effect. Jinzo then Tributes "Malice Doll of Demise" to Tribute Summon "Jinzo" (2400/1500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Jinzo", no Traps can be activated and every face-up Trap Card's effect is negated. "Jinzo" attacks and destroys "Rampart Blaster" (Jaden: 1800 → 1400 LP). Turn 6: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Wroughtweiler" (800/1200) in Defense Position. Turn 7: Jinzo Jinzo draws. He then Normal Summons "Spirit Caller" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. "Jinzo" attacks and destroys "Wroughtweiler". Since "Wroughtweiler" was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing Jaden to add "Clayman" and "Polymerization" from his Graveyard to his hand. "Spirit Caller" attacks directly (Jaden: 1400 → 400 LP). Jinzo then activates "Amplifier", equipping it onto "Jinzo". Now while "Jinzo" is equipped with "Amplifier", its effects will not negate Jinzo's Trap Cards. Jinzo Sets a card. Turn 8: Jaden Jaden draws "Pot of Greed" and subsequently activates it to draw two cards. Jaden Normal Summons "Elemental HERO Bubbleman" (800/1200) in Attack Position. He then activates "Bubble Blaster", equipping it to "Bubbleman" and increasing its ATK by 800 ("Bubbleman": 800 → 1600 ATK). Now if "Bubbleman" would be destroyed by battle, Jaden can destroy "Bubble Blaster" to prevent "Bubbleman" from being destroyed as well as reduce the Battle Damage he takes from the attack to 0. "Bubbleman" attacks and destroys "Spirit Caller", but Jinzo activates his face-down "Spirit Barrier". Now while Jinzo controls a monster, he won't take any Battle Damage. Jaden activates "Fairy of the Spring" to add "Clay Wrap" from his Graveyard to his hand, though he may not activate it this turn. Jaden Sets a card. Turn 9: Jinzo Jinzo draws. "Jinzo" attacks "Bubbleman", but Jaden destroys "Bubble Blaster" via its second effect to prevent "Bubbleman" from being destroyed and reduce the Battle Damage he would take to 0 ("Elemental Hero Bubbleman": 1600 → 800 ATK). Jinzo Sets a card ("Call of the Haunted"). Turn 10: Jaden Jaden draws "Winged Kuriboh". He then Normal Summons "Clayman" (800/2000) in Attack Position. Jaden then activates "Clay Wrap", equipping it to "Clayman". Jaden activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Clayman" and "Bubbleman" to Fusion Summon "Elemental HERO Mudballman" (1900/3000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Clay Wrap" activates, allowing Jaden to destroy "Amplifier". Since "Amplifier" has been removed from the field, its second effect activates, destroying "Jinzo". Jinzo activates his face-down "Call of the Haunted" to revive "Jinzo", but Jaden activates his face-down "Solemn Judgement" to negate the effect of "Call of the Haunted" and destroy it by paying half his LP (Jaden: 400 → 200 LP). "Mudballman" then attacks directly (Jinzo: 500 → 0 LP). Differences in adaptations * During the ritual to Summon Jinzo, Takadera and his friends use a Ouija Board in the Japanese version. In the dub, it is still present but is simply described as a "mystic box". In the Spanish version of the dub Ouija is still used to describe the board. Trivia * The "disguise" Jinzo wears is strikingly similar to the one worn by Leichter of the Big Five in episode 108 of the original series when he first appeared as "Jinzo" to prevent Kaiba from immediately seeing who his Deck Master was. * This is one of the fewer episodes of an english dub of the series where is stated that one of the characters are in risk of death if he lose the duel without being send to another dimension, this is strongly suggested by Jinzo saying to Jaden your '''demise' is imminent'' right before Jaden activates Pot of Greed, this is much more clear in the spanish version where Jinzo says your '''death' is inmminent''. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes